Don't forget me
by RobertDaller
Summary: Sometime following the events of Into the bunker Wendy mysteriously runs back to the author's Hiding place and drags Mabel with her Leaving Dipper with the help of some friends to find out why she disappeared and what really happened in the Bunker It also details a little bit more of my idea of what Stan is doing this is the first in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone just to be clear again this Story happens before A Wendy and Dipper Story and serves as a connection between it and Season 2

And we start now

There's a faint wind Blowing the Question Mark of the Mystery Shack with the what beneath blowing as well

Just like at the beginning of Scaryoke a Faint Light is visible all across town

Deep beneath the Mystery Shack in Stan's secret labratory...

Stan is right behind the Portal pushing Buttons suddenly in the midst of the Portal a Planet Appears with 3 Rings around it And a Green Mist

"I found it!" He says to himself "And not a moment too soon i'm almost out juice! This thing won't hold up much longer without the Power Core"

"Now let's see if I can get anyone through" The Portal turns back to a light as Two Alien Figures come through

Both in a Full Set of Armor

"Where are we? This doesn't look like our base" The First Alien says to his friend

"Welcome welcome" Stanford says to the two "You must be a bit confused about your location let me explain" Stan pats their back

"This is one of your ships isn't it?" It crashed Thousands of years ago i've been repairing it for a very long time"

The Second Alien looks around puzzled "This is of our world but it's not like a ship we've ever seen this Portal is remarkable it looks to be from our kind's Darkest era

But you're in another universe how is that even possible?"

Stan looks to the Alien and says "I believe there to have been a Malfunction with your Portal that brought this ship here"

"So why bring us here?" The first alien says scratching the back of his head

"Because I need your help Years ago a man I knew once unlocked all of this Ship's Secrets he hid these Secrets in his Journals Volumes 1 through 3 are now in my possession (Well Volume 3 is here in Spirit)

These three together explained how to activate the Spacecraft but there's still the matter of the Power Core" Stan says looking at the two

"The Power Core? You managed to turn this thing on without it? How?" The Aliens asked him

"The Ship had Amulets of Great Power onboard each of which the Author Hid in His Journals I used one of them to power it but it only worked for so long before breaking the Amulet but the Portal showed me how to find the Power Core and now I need your help" He asked the creatures

"Why would we help you? We don't even know who you are!" The Aliens ask him

"Because without the Power Core you two don't have a way home Now are you going to help me?

The Aliens look at each other before deciding to help their mysterious new Master "Alright we'll find it you can count on us so... what do we do?"

Stan Laughs a little turning his head and then says "You're not going to believe me"

END OF CHAPTER

Ok so for everyone reading this I'm just gonna say that this story will not go further into What Stan is doing if you wanna know more about that I recommend reading "Let's not talk about it" And then the other stories following it They won't spoil anything but if you wanna go in order you should wait til I finish this before moving on to my other stories

And that's all folks!


	2. Chapter 2

the Next Morning Dipper and Mabel are just starting to wake up

The Door to the Attic Opens

"Morning Kids!" a excited Stan yells to the twins

"Grunkle Stan! five more minutes" Mabel says with a grunt

"Nope sorry can't do that the Mystery Shack is about to open and I need one of you guys to man the Cash Register Wendy hasn't showed up for work yet"

Grunkle Stan says rolling his eyes

"Wait what?" Dipper says the mere mention of Wendy's name seems to wake him up from his sleep

"I don't know what's wrong with her she's been late to work for the last 2 weeks now" Grunkle Stan replies putting his hand on his chin

"Grunkle Stan you're not thinking of firing her are you?!" Dipper says freaking out a little inside

"No i'm not thinking of firing her but I don't know why I don't she never does anything!" Grunkle Stan says rolling his eyes

"Maybe because if you fire her she has to move upstate to her Cousin's logging camp? Dipepr replies with a mean look

"So? Why should I care not my problem" Stan says walking out of the room

"GRRAARGH" Dipper reacts to his Uncle's comment

"Oh come on Dipper you know Grunkle Stan doesn't mean that he just likes to act like a heartless jerk that's all now come on let's get to the Cash Register"

Mabel replies comforting her brother

So the twins run down to the shack manning the Cash Register For the next couple of hours until Wendy arrives

Wendy walks in the door with her Signature Lumberjack Hat amiss

"Wendy! Dipper says to his friend Where have you been?" You were supposed to be here 3 Hours ago

"I was? Oh right yeah I forgot sorry about that" She says as she looks out the window

"You Just forgot? Wendy you can't keep doing this or Stan might fire you!" Dipper replies in worry of his teenage friend

"Pffftt it's not big deal man if I get fired i'll find another job or i'll mooch off my parents for life either one sounds fine in retrospect" Wendy explains to her friend

"No not fine If you get fired you Dad sends you Upstate remember?" Dipper asks her

Wendy get's a stunned look on her face before replying "Oh right... yeah I forgot about that... wouldn't want that .. for a number of reasons.. Sorry man i'll try to be more careful"

The Twins leave the register with Wendy staying behind They run back up to the attic

"Mabel something's up with Wendy" Dipper tells his Sister

"I know did you see that? She's not even wearing her Lumberjack hat" Mabel states to her brother

"What? No! I'm not talking about what she's wearing Mabel i'm talking about her act She's been late to work for the last 2 weeks With no explanation and she didn't even seem to remember that her Dad would send her up North if she got fired!

She's not acting like herself.. and we need to get to the bottom of it" Dipper says putting on arm on his sister's shoulder

"You can count on me Bro" Mabel grabs out her Grappling Hook "Mabel away!" She says as she grapples into the next room


	3. Chapter 3

The following night at Wendy's house

Mabel sneaks around

"Sneak sneak sneak sneak" She says to herself

Mabel walks up to the Door "Darn it's locked!" she notices

She looks up at a Window and see's that it's open it seems to be the one to Wendy's Room

"Hmmm" Mabel says she then Uses her Grappling Hook to Climb right up to the Window

SHe looks inside and see's Wendy brushing her hair to no avail "UUGH Why does my hair have to be so long?!"

"Maybe if I just cut it no one would care... yeah maybe that's what i'll do" Wendy says to herself

"UGh whatever i'll just make it straight the easy way no one's looking" Wendy says

Mabel see's Wendy transform into a Black Monster "I still can't believe that after all this time I finally found a home to call my own" AHAHA!

She then transforms back into her self with her hair now straightened out "Oh my gosh!" Mabel says as she begins to trip making a large noise

"Who's there?" Wendy says looking back UUGH MABEL" Wendy says looking shocked

"You're y-you're t-the... Gulp I gotta warn Dipper" Mabel attempts to leave but before she has the chance Wendy grabs her"

"MmmFff" Mabel says with her mouth covered by Wendy

"I've gotta find someway to get rid of her if anyone were to find out... ! Of course The Bunker I'll leave her where I left the other one it's perfect no one will ever know!" She thinks to herself

Wendy walks outside And eventually finds her way to the Bunker Climbing up the tree once again She Reopens the gateway and walks down into the Bunker

"Phew" Wendy moves her hand off of Mabel

"You'll never get away with this!" Dipper will come rescue me!"

"HAH! I highly doubt that Mabel after all he didn't come back for his Dear Precious Wendy! HAHA!" The Creature replies

"Wait what?" Mabel says to herself

"You really haven't figured it out by now? Remember that Shifter you fought there were two of them Remember? Two Cages two Seperate drawing in the Journal When Dipper saw the two of us he assumed one of us was the real one"

Guess what? He was wrong? HAHA! The Creature laughs

"Grr... But Dipper knows I was coming here tonight he'll get suspicious he'll figure it out!" Mabel shouts at the Shifter

"Oh I seriously doubt he'll lose faith in his crush and don't worry i'll explain your disappearance Mabel"

"Now if you'll excuse me i've got to get back to my family lots more things to do with them and Dipper you know? HAHA!"

"Over my Dead body" A Voice comes from another direction Just then the Real Wendy jumps out at the Shifter Knocking her Cell Phone out of her hand Wendy grabs Mabel and the Cell Phone"

"The Creature transforms into a Gremloblin easily overpowering the both of them but just before it has the chance Wendy texts a message to All her Friends listed on her Phone" "Help me"

"Hmph bothersome bunch but it doesn't matter I know exactly what to do with you HAHAHA!"

And that's it for this Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Following Morning Dipper wakes up to see his Sister Mabel is missing

Dipper rushes down to the Mystery Shack

"Grunkle Stan? Have you see Mabel?" Dipper asks his Uncle out of concern

"Nope haven't seen her since last night why is she missing?!" Grunkle Stan turns concerned as well

"I don't know she's not usually up at this hour And she's not in the bed I don't know what to think She never disappears like this What if something got her?! What if she was eaten or worse?!"

Dipper says panicking

"Kid calm down As long as she didn't go looking for trouble i'm sure she's fine... She didn't go looking for trouble did she?" Stan replies to his own sentence

"No... I don't think so... I mean she said she was going to Wendy's but.." Dipper says before being interrupted

"Wendy's? What was she going there for?" Stan asks his Nephew

Just then Soos walks in the door "Uh guys I think you oughta see this" then he shows a Text Message from Wendy saying "Help me"

"Wait what? Help me?! Wendy and Mabel must both be in danger! We've gotta go rescue them! does Wendy's Phone have a GPS? Dipper asks his Overweight friend

"I think so dude I can probably track it using my phone"

Stan looks at the two of them and says "I'll go with you i'll close up shop and we'll go find them together"

"Stan..." Dipper says shocked by his Uncle

"Let's go" Stan says as the group starts to set off They hear a Knock on that door

Dipper's POV

Stan went up to answer to Door when he opened it to my suprise He saw Pacifica Northwest?! What is she doing here?!

"What do you want Pacifica?" I asked her

She replied to my suprise without an insult Popped back at me "I'm looking for Mabel Is she around?"

"No she's not as a matter of fact I was about to go get her not that you care' I replied back with a snarl

"Look i'm trying ok ever since what happened During our Mini Golf match I... My friends won't hang out with me"

"Ah so that's it" I replied thinking I figured everything out "well we haven't got time right now Cya"

After a short unwanted chat with Pacifica We all hopped in the STNLYMBL But it refused to start

"Ah great what's wrong now?" Stan said as he banged the Heap of Junk "Soos you said you filled this thing with Gas"

"I did lots of Gas" He replies a fart follows

"Not funny man" I state with a glare "Now what do we do? Without a Car who knows if we'll even make it in time?! They could be hurt or worse!"

I start to panic inside "Uuugh Mabel Wendy... What do I do"

Just then I notice Pacifica was still there as she looked at us with a glare she said "Wendy? Wendy Corduroy?" She asked me

"Yeah... According to her Text she's in trouble and my sister's probably with her" I throw her Soos's phone

SHe looks down at the phone with a face of utter despair and to everyone's suprise She says "You can take my car"

Stan begins to spit out his drink "I'm sorry what? Since when do you care?" He replies

"I told you i'm trying to be nice now ok?!" She snaps at him "I don't recall you saying that I reply

"Look do you want to take my car or not?" She asks us

And us we look at eachother confirming we're on the same page Stan replies "Sure kid we'll take what we can get"

END OF POV

Stan thinks to himself "Besides if I can't get back that girl my whole plan will be ruined..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

First just wanted to say I updated last chapter as it was EXTREMELY Short so you probably need to go back and read it before reading this one

Dipper Stan Pacifica and Soos find their way to the Bunker in Pacifica's Car

Dipper's POV

"I can't believe this the bunker? What on earth are they doing here?" I asked myself

It seemed impossible to me Wendy would want to return to this place after the Havoc that went on in there

But I couldn't think about that now I had to rescue them at all costs And as I started to walk into it I heard Stan ask

"What the heck is this place?" I turned around looked at him and said "Oh yeah... this is... Ummm The Author's hidden bunker" I said answering his question

"I see" I heard him say with a puzzled look on his face "So what would Mabel and Corduroy be doing here?" Pacifica asked

"Hahaha I have no idea dude last time We were here Some crazy stuff happened I would've thought that scarred them for life" Soos Explained to Stan

"Look we don't have time to talk about this now we have to get down there and rescue them" I told them

Just then a Group of Teenagers drove up in their car When they got out I saw it wasn't just a group of Teenagers but Wendy's friends

"Oh hey look it's Doctor Funtimes How's it going man? The Blonde haired man said to me I couldn't help but stare at that ridiculous thumbs up shirt

I looked over to them confused and said "What are you guys doing here?"

The Tall Dark Skinned Man with a Skull then came over and said "We came here because we got a Text message from Wendy said "help me" or something We followed her GPS and-" I stopped him mid sentence

"Say no more We did the same thing and Mabel's missing too" I replied "According to Soos's GPS they should be down there" The Group look down with me into the Dark Abyss that was the Author's hidden bunker

"Dude so like ...What is this place?" Thompson asked with worry on his face "No time for another explanation we have to get down there" I replied

Our Group then travels down into the bunker intent on rescuing Mabel and Wendy

I look at the group and give them the plan "Ok here's what we're going to do we need to split up we don't know for sure that Mabel and Wendy are in the same place Teenagers You guys can look for her on your own that way

The rest of us go that way K?" I say as I point to the left

"Gotcha' Everyone replies But then Soos Raises his hand "What is it Soos?" ask

"Shouldn't someone go that way I mean there are three Exits" He points to the final exit

"Hrrrmm... Yeah you're probably Right... Okay well-" I'm then interrupted by Pacifica

"I'll go that way I don't wanna follow you guys anyway" She says sticking her tongue out

"I thought you were trying to be nice kid" Stan replies crossing his Arms

"I am Isn't Honesty the Best Policy? HAHA" She states laughing as she walks away

"Since when do you guys hang out with Pacifica Northwest" Tambry asks us still glued to her Cell phone

"Nevermind her let's just go" The three of us then split up into groups


	6. Chapter 6

Now let's see what happened to Mabel and the Real Wendy

Wendy's POV

"Uuughhh my head" I looked around noticing I was in a tight spaced Closet looked to be the same one Mabel locked me and Dipper in before

Speaking of which... where is Mabel? I looked down at my feet and noticed her sleeping ... I guess that thing knocked us unconscious...

"Mabel wake up" I said shaking the girl "AAGH! what.. what happened? Where am I?" The Girl said looking around in a panic

"Mabel calm down we're just locked in a Closet" I said attempting to calm her "JUST LOCKED IN A CLOSET?!" OH MY GOSH WHAT DO WE DO?!"

I rolled my eyes for a minute then leaned down to her height "It's no problem Mabel I promise you we'll figure a way out of here"

"Oh yes don't worry you won't be in there much longer HAHAHAHAHA!" I heard my own voice yell from the other side

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO US?!" Mabel said Hyperventilating again

"Oh just what your Dear Old brother did to mine As soon as I figure out how to unfreeze him you'll take our place in the machine" It replied

"Hey Doofus pretty sure the button unfreeze it is on the other side" I explained to the creature

"Wendy what are you doing?! Mabel asked me

"Trust me kid" I replied with a smile

The creature then opened the closet

"NOW!" I yelled as we hit the creature in the face And ran for it

"WHAT?! HOW?! YOU SNEAK!" It yelled as it transformed into some sort of Enormous Creature made out of ...Gnomes? I don't even know

We ran for a ways breathing heavily until we found our way down three Tunnels My brain concocted an idea as I began to take off one of my boots

"Wendy what are you doing?" She asked me again

"Just a little trick your brother taught me I threw the boot down one tunnel making a large noise Hopefully it would fall for the same trick twice

We hid behind another tunnel as the creature followed the sound of the boot

"Phew!" Ok let's go!" Mabel said to me

Wait I replied "Mabel we have to split up"

"Wendy Are you crazy?!"

"Think about it if the monster finds us both then no one will be able to tell everyone what happened it'll just release it's brother and they'll take our place

But if at least one of us makes it out of here then we might be able to convince everyone of what happened"

"As usual you're right Wendy Stay safe! Mabel said as she ran down the Tunnel and I the other one

I just hope we both make it out of here...

END OF CHAPTER 


	7. Chapter 7

And now let's see what Pacifica is up to Because why not

Pacifica's POV

As I search down the Tunnel for Wendy I start thinking to myself

"I can't believe those dorks Know Wendy Corduroy...I thought that girl left town

I sorta feel bad for her though... I mean all those times I made fun of her...

What am I talking about? I don't care about Peasants my Parents taught me better than that...

But still I mean... it's not her fault She was born into a Family that isn't Wealthy like mine

Or that she was born the way she was..."

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud as I ran into a Large Red Headed Girl

"Uuughhh Watch where you're going! Geez... wait... What are you doing down here?" I ask the girl

"Sorry I-...Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest? What in the world are you doing here?" She asks me

"Yes yes I know you probably want my autograph like all the rest later ok? I'm busy" I explain to her

"No I... I don't want your Autograph Can you tell me the way out? I'm kinda lost" she asks me

"Wait a minute you look familiar... You're that girl who works at the Mystery Shack right?" I ask her

"Uuummm yeah... that's me..." She states looking suprised

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Mabel or a Wendy Corduroy around here would you? Someone said they were in trouble and since i'm trying to care I decided i'd help them out"

I tell her as I look around

"Pacifica... Are you telling me you don't recognize me?" She asks me

I look at her with an odd expression "Look i'm sorry if I can't remember all of my fans I have a lot of them ok? Now can you just tell me if-"

Just then the girl interrupts me "No Pacifica I"M Wendy Corduroy

END OF POV

Wendy's POV

Wow can't believe she didn't recognize me have I really changed that much? I mean come on...

When I told her she just stared at me like a Cow stares at an Oncoming Train

So I decide to reply "Uuhhh yeah see I got my braces off And.. uumm... I changed my hair... See?"

She shrugged and then replied "Hmph You ... look different i'll say that..."

"But you're still freakishly ta-" She started to say but I interrupted her "Not now ok?"

"Where have you been? I never saw you the last School year I thought I chased you off by poking fun at you all the time" She asked me

"You did but I wasn't about to leave my hometown ok? "So what did you?-" She started to ask me again but I interrupted her

"NOT NOW Listen you have to help me get out of here There's a Shape Shifting Monster possibly two of them it took my place two weeks ago and now it's trying to freeze me and Mabel too"

I explained to her

"Ok I think I know the way out ...But your friends are still in here" She told me

"Friends?" I asked

"Lame Boy Fat Guy Old Man Looney bunch of Teenagers" She continued

"Great.. Ok well we can't leave without them... or Mabel so we've gotta turn back"

"Alright"

END OF CHAPTEr 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so let's see What Our main group Dipper Soos and Stan are up to

Diper's POV

So it had been about an hour we had been endlessly searching to no avail At this point I was starting to wonder if we were actually going to find them But then Wendy and Mabel miraculously appeared

'Guys! am I glad to see you phew You gotta get us out of here fast!' Wendy said to me

'Dude what happened?!' Soos asked her she replied with a quick 'I'll explain later let's just go'

Right after that Mabel Tripped on what appeared to be a Boot Just like Wendy's

'Ooow!' She screamed Stan ran up to her quickly and asked 'Kid are you ok?'

He looked down at her knee and sharply asked 'Kid since when do you have Green Blood?'

Soos picked up the boot and said 'Hmmm this is one of Wendy's Boots I recognize the Mud Pattern'

'But that's impossible she's wearing them' Stan says scratching his head

then it hits me 'OH NO NO NO NO NO! I scream to myself in horror

'Kid what's wrong?' Stan asks I reply 'This isn't them these are Shape Shifters!'

'WHAT?' He screams

'So I guess there's no point in keeping up this disguise any longer' Mabel said before transforming into the White C

Creature I met before followed by Wendy transforming into a Black one

'HOW IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING' Stan screams

The White Creature then grabs hold of Stan's neck

'Now isn't this funny Stanford Pines in the Author's hiding place who would've thought it would take this long for you to discover it after 30 years of endless searching' The creature speaks to him

He continues 'And now we have the boy who found Number 3 With it in our possession we'll be invincible!'

'You'll have to go through me first! I'll never let those Journals fall into the wrong hands!' Stan says jumping in front of the group

Soos throws a wrench at the white one bouncing off his head and into the black one

'Ooww what the-' Soos's wrench may not have done much but it at least bought us some time

Then we ran for our life...


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm... let's see what the Teenagers are up to

Lee's POV

"Ooohh man" I thought to myself "What could've happened to Wendy? What is this place? Why did Wendy come here With the Kid's Sister? Too many questions Not enough answers"

Just then my best friend and Pal Nate came to me and asked "Soo uuhh... Lee... We've been searching for a while have you been paying attention to where we were going?"

I replied with a Smirk "Don't worry Man I brought Trail Mix Tambry's been dropping them ever since we left right Tambry?"

"Huh?" She said not even moving her head away from her phone "UUUUUGH TAMBRY HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE TRAIL MIX?! NOW WERE HOPELESSY LOST!" I reply with frustration

"Don't worry I gave them to Thompson" She replies slightly pointing in his direction with her elbow

"What? That was Trail Mix?" He replies with a Full Mouth

Then Nate starts to panic "Oh man oh man Were lost we're never gonna get out of here"

"This is all your fault!" Nate continues as he slaps Tambry's Phone out of her head breaking it

"DUDE! You just broke my phone!" She snaps at him

"Oh yeah? Well maybe now you'll get your head into Reality Huh? Huh? Think about it!" Just then Nate is interrupted by Tambry

"Dude it just so happens I was the only one who thought to bring their phone the one that got us all the way here it would've led us to her Phone or it could've called for HELP!"

"Oh... sorry Wow probably should of thought that through.." Nate says holding his head down

Just then we all hear a Faint screaming

"Did you hear that?" Thompson asked us I replied quickly "I think someone's screaming

As the screaming get's louder we see The Kid's Sister run up to us with a look of absolute terror afterwards jumping behind Thompson

"Kid?" I ask leaning down to her level "What's wrong is something chasing you?"

"No... not anymore I think I lost it a while back..." Then she looks around just now realizing who was there

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" She asks us

Quickly Tambry replies "We followed Wendy's GPS on her phone to this location But now were lost because SOMEBODY Broke it" She says looking at Nate Wow I forgot Tambry could even talk outside her Phone

She continues "Can you tell us what you're doing here Kid?' Then Mabel looks down to the ground and begins to explain "A Shifter took Wendy's Place 2 Weeks ago it locked her down here I found it and then it locked me down here too"

It was going to freeze us in it's place but we managed to escape

"Dude a Shifter as in... Shape Shifter?" Nate replies being the only one who knows what she was talking about

Thompson starts to freak out "Oh man... a Shape Shifter?! It could be one of us!"

Mabel then jumps out with a Needle and pokes us all causing us to bleed a Slight Bit

"OW!" Tambry Screams "What was that about?"

"Don't worry you're all safe the Creature bleeds green but CAN disguise it's blood if it see's it coming so this won't always work"

Mabel explains to us

"Oohh.." Thompson gasps in relief

Mabel looks around at us "I'm guessing my Family and Soos are probably here too..."

"Yeah and Pacifica Northwest" I reply to her

"Pacifica?... Nevermind we haven't got time to worry about her right now we have to find the rest of the group i've got a plan"  
The Girl explains to us


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel's POV

So after a lot of walking we finally managed to run into Wendy and Pacifica

"Pacifica Hey!" I screamed out her name as the two walked up to me

Wendy Ran toward me "Mabel! GUYS!" Wendy begins to hug all of us

"I can't believe it I was beginning to think i'd never get out of here HAHAHA!" Wendy says happily

"...It is you isn't it?" She asks with fear I reply quickly "Don't worry I poked them with Needles their blood was red and they didn't have time to trick me"

"Ok..." She responded nervously "But how are we gonna tell whether or not they take our place? I mean we can't just keep poking each other that's painful and what if the Monster learns to disguise it's blood too?

"Don't worry I know what we need to do but first... we need to find the others... they've got to be around here somewhere..." explain to Wendy

Just then Dipper Stan and Soos Run toward us all Screaming in horror

"Dipper!" Wendy screams in delight Then Dipper responds "Wendy i'm so sorry I didn't know there were... if I had just"

Wendy interrupts him "Don't worry about it man i'm gonna get out of here we all are... Mabel has a plan right Mabel?" She asks me

"Ok so here's what we're going to do Everyone put on one of these Wrist Bands" Grabbing out a Wrist Band for everyone

"Ok so we'll have to cover our arms up with this right?" SO we'll know as long as we all have this Wrist Band.." Wendy says but I interrupt her

"Actually there's more to it than that Wendy...

I begin placing sticker's on everyone's arm underneath the wrist band "Now If we're not sure if it's really us we'll ask them to take off the band they won't know about the sticker on everyone's arm because it's covered up

Soos quickly responds to the group "Hey this is cool I like it... we should totally keep it y'know?"

Stan shrugs "If you ask me it looks stupid I feel like some kind of hippy"

Lee replies "No Big Dude's right y'know? All of us sharing this mark it's like a sign of our friendship

Pacifica replies with a laugh "But we're not all friends"

Wendy jumps in "We're friends of friends so that makes us friends... right?"

"I don't recall being friends with any of you" Pacifica replies again

Just then I notice Dipper has his head in the Journal So I decide to ask "Whatcha doing Bro?"

"Mabel I think i've figured this out! According to the Journal The Author was having trouble getting the Shifter into the Cage we put him in... So he created an alternative

He created a Toxin that would only affect the Shifter... But there's just one problem we have to find the Lever to turn it on" He explains to us all

"Then we'll have to split up again..." Stan explains There are ten of us so we should split up into Groups of five

"Right! So Pacifica you go with the Teenagers and the rest of us will go this way" Dipper says giving out orders

"Whatever" Pacifica replies Then Wendy says "I'll go with you guys"

And the Group split back up

Ok so for anyone who didn't get it Yes I got this whole sticker idea from One Piece and the X-Marks during Alabasta  
And i'll probably use these in a similar way you'll seeeee


	11. Chapter 11

Pacifica's POV Btw this is the author I changed the previous chapter to be less One Piece like

I can't believe they paired me up with these Doofuses I mean... I guess it was because they're the only ones I haven't made fun of...

Still They should be grateful that someone of my High Class would even think of helping someone so meaningles

'Sigh' but they're not really meaningless are they? I mean the way Mabel was willing to save my life was ... amazing These people would forgive me for anything they're either the nicest or stupidest people in the world

Even Wendy seems to have forgiven me... maybe... maybe I was wrong about them... ...at that moment I started to question everything I believe in... maybe The Rich aren't worth more than the poor.. given how i've mistreated others... maybe the opposite was true at this point my thoughts were giving me a headache I wanted to make conversation so I decide to ask "So how do you guys know Wendy?"

Just then the Fat one turns around "Oh we met at a 5th Grade Birthday HAHA First day I remember she showed us she was tougher than everyone of us"

"HAHAHA YEAH!" THe Blonde one replies "She wooped all of her butts that day especially Robbie poor guy got his tooth chipped"

"HAHAHA YEAH!"

"Tougher than all of you? That's something considering you're all older than her" I explain

"What? Were not that much older... Except for Thompson" The Dark Skinned man explains

"Yeah I mean she and Lee are both 15" Tambry says

15? Are they sure about that?

"That's interesting because..."

Just then i'm interrupted by a loud booming noise coming from above

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I ask myself

Just then I look to see a large hole in the Ceiling

A Rope comes down toward us and two People slide down it When they come out of the Shadows I manage to make out their figures

they're... MY PARENTS?!

WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING HERE?!

My Dad walks up and hugs onto me 'Pacifica Darling Thank goodness you're safe We came as fast as we could!'

'Why?' I ask him 'i'm fine it's not like I never go out by myself Besides how did you even find me?' He then replies 'That may be true but you were going to see the Pines A paticular untrustworthy bunch I still don't see Why you have this sudden desire to hang out with these Bothersome people'

But thankfully we were able to follow your cell phone's GPS And bomb our way down here What were you thinking coming down here by yourself?! To this... To this... Where are we?

'She didn't come here by herself The Pines and us are down here man' The Blonde one replied

'Oh yes a couple of smelly peasants watching over her makes us feel sooo much better he replied

'And ugly at that' my mom said

'You guys shut up!' I yell at them 'Just because they're peasants doesn't make them any lesser than us can't you see that it's time for us to stop making fun of people?'

'PEASANTS?' The Blonde one replies

'I'm not a Peasant my Dad owns a Restraunt' replies The Fat one

That explains a lot... but i'll leave that to myself this time

'Pacifica Darling I can't believe you've allowed these buffoons to take hold of you like this they've even tore your shirt it's disgusting really

My Dad says rolling his eyes then Nate jumps in 'The only thing disgusting around here is your attitude pal'

'Don't you disrespect me I could buy and sell you' He replies

'ENOUGH!... All my life I have been told that I was worth more because I'm a Northwest... But the Pines and these guys have showed me that that's not true

Mabel Risked her life to save me and now they're all willing to do the same thing for their friends'

I stated with much anger 'If being a Northwest means I have to look down on everyone else then I don't wanna be a Northwest anymore!'

My Dad looks at me in horror 'Pacifica...'

'Don't you Pacifica me Why do you care?! You never wanted a daughter anyway! Now i'll be leaving! come on Thomas' I state before leaving the area

'It's Thompson! He replies a bit nervously

'Whatever'


	12. Chapter 12

Pacifica's POV

My Dad begins to grab my arm

'AAARGH!' I squeel 'NO! I said i'm not going!'

He quckly replies 'No My own Daughter disowning me like that could damage my reputation'

'That's all you care about? your stupid reputation?! Your own Daughter hates you and that's what you care about?!

Nate complains

'I won't be lectured by a man with a skull on his chest' My Dad snaps at him pushing him to the ground

Just then there's a large Scream emitting from the room

'What was that?' My mom asks

'Don't worry it was probably just the monster' Thompson explains

'MONSTER?!' My Parents begin to freak out

'Shape Shifting Monster to be precise it can take the form of anyone and-' Just then Thompson is interruptes by my parents beckoning scream

'AAAARRRGH!' then The White one jumps out and transforms into a large blue creature and drags my parents away

'MOM DAD!' I scream but before I knew it... they were gone

I suspect that my parents screams made him more alert of their precense being the reason he attacked them first... but it would probably be back soon... so we had to keep moving

'Kid are you gonna be ok?' The blonde one asked me

'I think so but we have to keep moving that thing will be back i'm sure of it' I told them as we continued moving forward

...We had to find that lever to be rid of these creatures...

We eventually came across a small open room filled with Bugs and more icky things like that...

I was the first to walk in but as soon as I did a Trap Door opened beneath me

'AAAGH!' I screamed Before on a hard metal surface 'Oooww!' I said in pain

'Kid are you alright?' Nate asks looking down

'I think so' I replied' 'Don't worry i'll figure a way back up but you guys gotta find that lever go on without me

'Alright Don't worry kid we'll get you out of there don't worry later' Tambry says before the four of them walked away


	13. Chapter 13

(Check back I edited Chapter 10 again to be EVen less One Piece like)

Pacifica's POV

I managed to get up on my feet Cough a bit due to the dust

But man did I feel like a mess after this I was totally gonna get cleaned up

I looked around trying to find a way back up... Can't believe I told those guys to go on without me

Cause I literally have no idea how to get out of here ... Sigh it's hard being nice sometimes

I never got in these Situations when I was a jerk... But never the less .. having people care about me

Had changed my view on things I didn't even care what my Parents were going to say to me anymore

I kept walking on for a while until eventually I came up to what I believed to be Mabel

"MABEL!" I screamed running up to her I had never been so happy to see that Brace Face in my life

But then it hit me ..."Show me proof" I said

"Oh you mean this Wrist Band Pacifica? Yeah i've got it don't worry This was a Pretty Sweet idea wasn't it? Without these Wristbands there would've been no way to tell who was who!"

She replied I then realized this wasn't her "It isn't her".. I whispered under my breath "Huh?" She asked before I ran away

"PACIFICA WAIT!" I heard her scream I couldn't stop I knew that this was a fake I had to find my way out of here on my own

After a while of running I managed to lose her But I wasn't sure what to do now... There had to be a way out of here

Just then I looked ahead of me and there were some stairs then a hatch opened in the ceiling and two people walked down

END OF POV

Let's see The other group is up to

Mabel's POV

So after a while of walking we walked up to two sets of Hallways And I quickly realized what we were going to have to do

"We're going to have to split it up" Dipper said "Why am I not suprised?" I thought to myself

Me Stan and Soos walked down the Right Hallway and Dipper went off by myself with Wendy down the left hallway

Again I wasn't suprised given he's been unknowingly hanging out with a Monster the past two weeks I understood

Then it hit me... "Wait... so this Means Dipper and Wendy never had that Conversation he never told her he-" Eh I interrupted myself

It didn't matter it's probably how she feels anyway and I didn't have time to think about that right now

as we got farther in the hallway we reached a Dead End "Ugh now what?!" said my Grunkle Stan

Then when I tapped my foot on the ground I opened a hatch "Whoa Secret Doorways" Soos said

"Do you think it's like... Safe down there?" He continued

"Only one way to find out Soos" I said as we all walked down

Upon our way down we saw Pacifica

"MABEL!" She said "Ugh you have no idea how happy I am to-" She interrupted herself "It is you right?"

Then we uncovered our Wristbands for a brief moment Revealing our Stickers followed by her revealing her's

Then to my suprise she came up and hugged me

"Whoa!" I said to myself This was awkward I had never seen Pacifica like this before

Stan and Soos exchanged looks of shock to one another before Stan asked "Kid what are you doing down here? You were supposed to be with those teenagers"

"I was" she replied quickly "But I fell down a hatch similar to this one but the stairs were knocked over and I couldn't lift them myself

I made a quick "hmmm" And then said "We should probably Stay down here There's a good chance the Lever is located down here"

"Yeah if I were the guy making this bunker i'd probably put my most important stuff in the secret compartment" Soos replies to the group


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper's POV

So me and wendy had been searching for a while when we discovered upon a Secret Hatch

"! A Secret Hatch This must lead to a secret area of the Bunker... and no doubt the location of the lever"

"Well what are we waiting for man? let's go!" Wendy opens the hatch as we walk down a set of stairs

We look around and we see A Few doors around We decide to walk into the one farthest to the left

We walk in Realizing this room is empty "What? Why is there an Empty Room?!" I say out loud

"I don't know let's just go I have a bad feeling about this room" Wendy says nervously attempting to exit the room

Just then the Door slams behind us and we hear it lock

"OH NO NO NO NO!" Wendy screams in fear

"AHAHAHAHAHA"! I hear the Black Monster's voice from the other side "Well that's 2 Only 8 to go" Then the creature's voice followed by more laughter

Wendy bangs on the door Repeatedly "LET US OUT OF HERE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?! LET US OUT!

"Wendy it's gone I don't think that's going to work"... I say trying to calm her down

She then snaps at me "IT HAS TO WORK I CAN"T GET STUCK IN HERE AGAIN!" She starts kicking the door

Then jumps back having hurt herself on the steel "Ow ow ow!" SHe falls over

She then sits down on the floor with her arms on her legs Covering her head

And starts crying

"Wendy... don't worry we'll get out of here The Guys will find us and-" She then interrupts me

"THe Guys will find us Yeah that's what I was telling myself for two weeks Dipper and you never came Nobody ever came! I had to stay here eating Cans Scraps

I thought you were Dead!" She resumes crying

"...Wendy i'm sorry If I had known I would've-"

I'm interrupted again "But you didn't did you? You let a Stupid Monster fool you"

"But i'm here now and i'm gonna figure a way out of here" I respond trying to cheer her up

"How?! Were stuck in here There are No Doors here" She tells me

"That maybe so but their has to be something in here This Room had to have been created for a reason right?!" I tell her

"Come on i'm gonna figure this out" I tell her She gets up off of her feet stepping on a nail "YOW!"

"I'm sorry!" I tell her Just after that She yanks it out

"STUPID NAIL!" She says throwing it at the Ceiling The Nail Knocks open a Secret hatch on the celing

"WENDY THAT"S IT! This must have been another Entrance but the Monster moved the Stairs" I explain to her

"They're sure are a lot of entrances here don't you think? Considering this is supposed to be a Secret Level" She tells me

"You're right i'm beginning to think this isn't the Secret Floor but come on we gotta get up there get on my back" I lean down

"Are you sure? I don't wanna crush you man" She asks me

"Unless you think I can pull you up there" I tell her

"Good point" She says jumping on my shoulders and climbing up she then pulls me up there with her

"...This must have been the Author's Workshop.." I state

"That explains the nail" She replys

"How is that by the way?" I ask her SHe shrugs "I needed new boots anyway"

"Yeah but... your foot?" "Pfftt.. she says "it's fine man come on let's go into the next room"

"That looks like it's another way down let's walk down there" We walk down once again 


	15. Chapter 15

Lee's POV

I can't believe we had to leave that Poor kid behind... I sure hope she finds her way back up

"Y'know what we can't leave her down there" I think to myself

"Guys we need to go back and rescue the kid she can't stay down there by herself" I say grabbing hold of Nate's back

"But dude that was way back and it's not like we're gonna find another Trap Doo-" Nate says right before falling off into a Trap Door

The rest of us follow down jumping in

"Alright so let's-"

"GUYS!" I hear the Kid's voice calling toward us

"Phew!" I say to myself glad we were able to meet back up with you- Wait... it is you isn't it?

"It's me don't worry i've got the wristband see? You don't have to worry" She says not mentioning the Sticker

We each pause for a moment then I hear Tambry whisper "Run!" As we run in another direction

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU?-" I hear her voice before it fades away

Running about as fast as we can we then run straight into Wendy and Dr. Funtimes

"GUYS?! I can't believe we ran into you how.. How Where's Pacfica?" Dr. Funtimes asks us

"We lost her back earlier she should be somewhere on this floor though" Answers Tambry

"And what about your other guys?" Asks Thompson

"We had to split up down this pair of Hallways" Funtimes explains

END OF POV

"We're pretty sure that The Lever is below this floor So we have to keep going down"

Wendy explains to the teens

"Down?" Thompson says "Why has it gotta be down?" He continues

Then Tambry jumps in "Wendy are you bleeding?"

"Oh yeah don't worry about it I just stepped on a nail that's all" She explains

"That's pretty serious You could like get infected y'know?" Nate tells her

"Guys i'm fine Just tracked a little blood that's all now come on let's find that entrance" Wendy says

The Group venture on for a while eventually discovering another hatch with Stairs beneath it

"Phew!" Glad they're are stairs this time Replies Nate

"Alright guys this is it the Lever should be somewhere down here" Explains Dipper

The Group then climb down into the 3rd Floor hoping to find the Lever at last and be rid of these Monstrous Shape Shifters once and for all


	16. Chapter 16

Let's see what the other group is up to

Stan's POV

I can't believe this these Kids finding this Bunker

And those Shifters "He" Must have been experimenting on them before...

Before his life was ended... I just hope These kids don't find out what this Bunker was actually built for

"HEY GUYS LOOK!" Mabel says Interrupting my thoughts She points to a small Trail of Blood

"Eeww" replies Northwest it looks like someone's been bleeding

Mabel replies "Let's follow it" Then Soos tells them "But we can't! It could be the Monster-"

Mabel interrupts "Soos the Monster's Blood is green this is Red one of our friends must be leaving this behind if we follow it maybe we can meet back up with them

"That's true" Soos replies "Let's follow it!"

END OF POV

Mabel's POV

After walking for a while Pacficia decides to look at the Sticker on her arm it is a "U Da best" Sticker

"Mabel why did you give me this Sticker This says "You're The best" on it wouldn't you have rather given this one to your brother?"

"Oh he knows I think he's the best but I thought i'd give it to you I mean I know we had quite a rocky start but... we're friends now right?"

I explain

"...Yeah.. Yeah I guess so" She says

"By the way it's U Da Best Not you're the best THere's a difference" I point out to her

"Whatever" She responds with Annoyance

Little did I know that one of the Shifter's was listening in on this entire Conversation now aware of our Sticker Plan

After a while we came across a Trap Door leading to the Next Floor The Blood Trail seems to have followed onto down there

"Alright we should keep going guys come on!" I state as we walk down into the deepest floor

Little did we know what awaited us there...


	17. Chapter 17

Mabel's POV

After following the blood We finally managed to run into the guys It was Wendy Dipper and the teens

'DIPPER!' I yelled out to him We ran up to one another and hugged

'Guys? I thought we agreed to split up he said with with a glare 'Did you find the lever?'

'No...' I replied 'we saw blood and we followed it to make sure you were ok we thought the monster might've attacked you or-' My brother interrupts me

'Whatever it doesn't matter as far as I can tell we're on the right track We just keep going down this hallway and-' My thoughts are interrupted as we reach a split in the hall once again

'Great'.. I reply 'We all clear on who's going where this time?'

'I'll go with the guys this time' Wendy says pointing in the teen's direction

'The rest of you should head down the other hall-

Just then to all of our suprise Robbie Jumps out from behind us

END OF POV

'I came to rescue you!' He said standing with his arms crossed

'What would give you even the slightest impression I needed rescuing?' Wendy replys

'I got your text' He says holding out his phone

'Look man that text wasn't for you get out of here before I strangle you' Wendy tells him pointing the way he came

'Oh no I don't think so I-'

Just then a large scream emits the room once again

'OH NO WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' Pacifica screams in fear

Mabel jumps out sticking a Sticker and Wristband on Robbie's arm

'THERE KEEP THAT ON OK?'

'What-' He says

'ROBBIE GO WITH THE TEENS-' Dipper says

Wendy jumps in 'What I don't want him-'

Mabel quickly stops the arguing 'There's no time to argur JUST GO!'

And the group run in opposite directions


	18. Chapter 18

Wendy's POV

I can't believe this the nerve of Dipper pairing me up with this jerk

Who does he think he is anyway? He knows how sore I was around him before

Uuggghhh I guess he was just trying to hurry I mean come on Dipper wouldn't 'Intentionally' Do that to me

I mean Dipper's the one guy I can trust the one guy I can lean on when things get tough the one I can depend on the guy iI -

Just then my thoughts are interrupted 'We can hear you you know?' replies Thompson

'Whoooaaa totally thought My thoughts were in my head just then... Sorry about that' I reply

'It sounded like you had a thing for the kid a minute there' He says harshly

'Pssshh Don't be ridiculous Jerkhead Me and Dipper are just friends nothing mooooorree-' I state leaning against the wall it which then pulled me in

Oh boy...

I try to make it turn again but to no avail

So I decide to look around the room is dark but i'm pretty sure I could make out 'This must be it the lever Dipper was talkingn about'

I try to pull it but it's stuck if only Dipper were here there must be something in that Journal about Pulling this Lever

So I decide to search for a way out touching the left wall Just like the other one it turns

Maybe the guys are on the other side...


	19. Chapter 19

So after a while of walking we see Wendy catch up with us

'WENDY!' I speak aloud 'What are you doing here?'

'I didn't wanna hang out with that jerk so I followed you guys don't worry I got my Sticker' she says showing us a Sticker of an Ice Pack

'Alright' I reply 'let's run on ahead and find that lever!' Just then the wall opens up with WENDY ON THE OTHER SIDE?!

But a bit of her shirt got caught in the door

'HAH! Nice try Monster but Wendy's with us and we know for a fact she's her' Mabel says

'NO GUYS IT'S ME YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME I CAN PROVE IT I'VE GOT MY-.. My Sticker... it must have fell off oh crud...'

Switch to Wendy's POV

They begin glaring at me and then Stan mutters 'get her'

I had to prove it was me I had to... I started to cry and run for my life but then I realized

'NO WAIT IT'S ME SEE?' I say as I raise my leg up revealing a somewhat Bloody hole in my boot... Phew.. that Boot saved my life

'Then that means' Soos says before the Fake me transforms into a Beast'

'Do what you did before with the door' Mabel says

'I CAN'T IT ONLY OPENS FROM ONE-' I notice where my shirt got caught in the door and take advantage of it the door opens and we slip inside

I hear the Monster scream from the other side... Oohh boy

As soon as we go in we notice the teens slipped in there as well

'Wendy what-' Lee starts to talk but is quickly interrupted

'Dipper how do we pull the lever?' I ask him he simply shrugs

'WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!' I scream

Just then we hear banging on both walls.. the Monsters are trying to get in... 'CRUD!'

Right then.. I thought it was over I thought we were toast.. but thankfully... I was wrong

I guess the Lever had gotten rusted overtime Pacifica realized it

She pulled off one of her EXTREMELY Heavy Diamond Ear Rings the Weight must have been enough to push it

Right before she pushed it down the monster's made their way in The White one grabbing Dipper's Journal the finishing them immediately finishing they turne to Acid which melted away Dipper's Journal

'HAHAHAHAHAHA!' We all began to laugh During our laughter I looked around... and realized Robbie had left...

But that didn't matter that day I was happier to be alive than ever little did I know that happiness can soon turn to Sorrow

END OF CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Mabel's POV (By the way hope you're not mad about the whole burning Journal 3 thing it was included as a means of explaining it's absence in my other fics)

We had just escaped the bunker I was comforting him about the loss of his Journal reminding him that's a hero

with or without his Journal We see the teens off as we head home in Pacifica's car I then began a short chat with her

'So that was pretty cool what you did back there y'know? you saved our lives!' I told her

'Yeah I know I just wish I could've saved my parents'...' After getting out of the car I was about to say something until I realized her parents were behind her she turned around hugging them Happy they were alive but the next part ...

END OF POV

'Pacifica darling i've made a decision After watching that Gideon Bot and now seeing this... I realized I can't stay in this town anymore' Her Father explains

'What?! But Dad my friends are-' Pacifica is interrupted by Her Father 'Usually at the source of this madness that goes around I won't have you hanging out with them!'

Her parents get in the car 'Well come on Darling we haven't got all day' He says

As she looks at them Mabel begins to tell her 'Pacifica you don't have to go with them You're always welcome at the Mystery Shack after what you did for us'

'I didn't say that' Stan says being punched in the gut afterwards

'I know but... I have to have time to think about this show up at the Mansion gates before we leave i'll tell you what I decide then...'

Mabel's POV

She leaves and so do we the next day her Parents Annouce they leave within a week

It took a lot of traffic but we made it in time to see her off her parents were distracted and before we can say a word I hear her voice

'I've decided... I can't stay with you! she says loudly and it's not about the money ..,well ok maybe a little

It's about you guys I couldn't possibly allow you to do that for me... The cops would never leave your backs

you would be on the run and I can't allow that to happen my parents are good to me they'll let me make new friends I know they will... But I have to know...'

Just then her parents show up 'Pacifica I told not to be around these hooligans!' Said her mother

Before they begin to drag her into the car 'IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN WILL YOU STILL CALL ME FRIEND?!'

'Talk to our daughter and we'll sue you' says her father

We looked at one realizing there was only one way we could answer..

We took our wrist bands off raising our arms into the air revealing our Stickers stil attached

We remembered Lee had called this 'a sign of our friendship' As we raised our Arms the five of us looked behind us to see Pacifica's tears fade and a smile appear on her face

As her parents drove away I saw her wave goodbye

But I wouldn't wory about her She sends us Post Cards! and she's made plenty of friends in her new home!

End of POV

Later that night

Elsewhere deep beneath the Mystery Shack Stan finished Re-forging Journal 3

'Good thing he never saw this page' He says shining a Black Light on a Page revealing a torn Lumberjack hat

END OF STORY

Yay! This is the Author and wow I cannot believe how long I drew this story out but boy i'm glad I finished it

Next up Time to finish Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island!


End file.
